Doodle
Doodles are the pets of toons. They can be purchased at a pet shop. They are kept at the players estate and can also learn tricks. When a doodle does a trick, nearby toons get 5-22 laff points, depending on the trick and how well the doodle is trained. Doodles that are purchased from pet shops in more advanced playgrounds, such as Donald's Dreamland, The Brrrgh or Minnie's Melodyland, are more likely to learn tricks faster than those bought in Toontown Central, Donald's Dock or Daisy Gardens. Those advanced playgrounds also have more "decorated" doodles along with being more expensive. The highest price seen is 4,998 jellybeans, however; this is only found in Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh. The lowest-priced doodles are found in Toontown Central, where the highest price is 250 jellybeans. Unlike other playgrounds, doodles can be purchased from Toontown Central whether the user is a paid member or not. Each toon can have only one doodle. Tricks Every toon starts out with the phrase "Jump!" under "Pets" in the SpeedChat. If the player says a command phrase, their doodle will either do the trick or a question mark will rise above their head. Fully training a doodle takes a long time, but is worth it if the player has the patience. Each trick gives a different amount of laff points, depending on which one is used and how well trained the doodle is. When the doodle is fully trained, the information bars go to full and the amount of laff points it gives double amount. List of tricks and laff points (All give double laff points when mastered): *Jump (5-10 Laff) *Beg (6-12 Laff) *Play Dead (7-14 Laff) *Rollover (8-16 Laff) *Backflip (9-18 Laff) *Dance (10-20 Laff) *Speak (11-22 Laff) Trick phrases (excluding Jump) can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog for 600 jellybeans. Traits When adopting a doodle, a toon is shown which traits they have. These have many meanings which determine how the doodle will behave and how useful it might be in battle. Generally, better doodles are sold in stronger neighborhoods at a higher price. Very Bad *Always Grumpy *Often Bored *Often Grumpy *Often Hungry *Often Lonely *Often Restless *Often Sad *Often Tired Bad *Sometimes Bored *Sometimes Confused *Sometimes Forgets *Sometimes Grumpy *Sometimes Hungry *Sometimes Lonely *Sometimes Restless *Sometimes Sad *Sometimes Tired Good *Often Affectionate *Often Playful *Pretty Calm *Pretty Excitable *Sometimes Playful *Standard Very Good *Always Affectionate *Rarely Bored *Rarely Confused *Rarely Forgets *Rarely Grumpy *Rarely Lonely *Rarely Sad *Rarely Tired *Always Playful Doodle Feelings *'Excited:' means they are excited, for different reasons. One could be the player just came to their estate and they're happy, and another could be another "unknown" doodle from a friend is there. It makes an orange and red "!" sign above their head. *'Affectionate:' This makes a pink heart appear above their head meaning they want more attention from the player and/or just feel loved. *'Hungry:' This means the player's doodle is hungry. A picture of a chicken leg will appear above its head, and they will also slouch down. This is easily aided by clicking on their name and feeding them a few jellybeans. *'Lonely:' When the player's doodle is lonely, it wants attention. An icon with doodles huddled together appear above their head and they will slouch. Give it a scratch and a jellybean with a few tricks to entertain it and make it feel better. *'Angry:' This can be caused by a few different things. One is the player doesn't feed it. Another is that the player shouted a mean emote or phrase at it. To fix it, say sorry and give it a scratch and some jellybeans. (A picture of a gray storm cloud with two yellow lightning bolts coming out of it will appear above your doodle when it is angry.) *'Confused:' This only appears when the player tells it a trick it doesn't quite know. An orange "?" (question mark) appears above its head. It goes away quickly. But even if they don't do a trick, say "Nice Doodle," or "Good Boy/Girl!", because at least they tried. *'Sleepy:' This usually pops up when the player has just made them do a trick. A picture of a purple cloud with yellow stars and three light blue Z's (ZZZ) inside it will appear above the doodle. Give a warming phrase and a scratch and it usually goes away. *'Bored:' The player usually needs to do something with their doodle if this pops up. (A picture of three dots, (...), will appear above the doodle.) Try doing tricks with it, feeding it, and scratching it along with talking to it. *'Sad:' This emotion is quite rare, but it can happen at times. A picture of a deep blue colored sad, crying face will appear above the doodle. The player's doodle will feel, sad, when it's sad. It acts like being angry but it's really not angry. Like with Angry, the doodle will be sad when you are being mean to them. Training and Caring for a Doodle To train a doodle all the player has do is say the trick they want their doodle to do until they do it. Some doodles are more lazy or stubborn than some and are harder to train. Once a doodle does a trick, more often than not, they will be tired. To make a doodle feel better to perform more tricks, it must either be fed or scratched a few times until the "sleepy" icon above their head goes away or is replaced by another more positive one. Doodles eat jellybeans and some become hungry more often then others. Some doodles do not have to be fed much at all but it is wise to feed the players doodle often. Feeding a doodle does actually remove a jellybean from your jar. When a doodle is feeling excited, hungry, sad, tired, angry, bored, loved, or lonely, an icon will show up above its head. Calling Doodle.png|Calling a doodle Feeding Doodle.png|Feeding a doodle Scratching Doodle.png|Scratching a doodle Doodles in Cog battles Doodles can also be called to do tricks while fighting cogs. In the SOS menu, the player can click their doodle's name and tell it to do a trick. Their doodle will come out of a teleport hole in front of them. If the doodle doesn't do a trick, it slouches and shows a "?" above its head, and then teleport back to their estate. If it does do a trick, every toon in that cog battle will get laff points, depending on what trick it did. April Toons' Week From April 1 to April 7, doodles can talk for April Toons Week. When the player's doodle is excited, it may say any of the following phrases: "Happy April Toons' Week!", "Does it GET any better than this?", "Wow, it's you, it's you, it's you!", or "mmm, jellybeans, mmm!" When their doodle is angry, it may say the phrases "You always leave me behind!", "You wonder why I never give you a Toon-up?!!!", or "You love your gags more than you love me!" When their doodle is sleepy, it may say the phrases "I gotta get to Dreamland!", "That swim in the pond really tired me out!", or "Being a Doodle is exhausting!" When their doodle is sad, it may say the phrases "I don't know WHY I'm sad, I just am!!!", "Don't go" x12, and "I'll be good, I promise!" When their doodle is affectionate, it may say one of these phrases: "Do you even KNOW how great you are?!?","I'm SO lucky with you!!!", or "You're the best Toon EVER!!!!!!". The Pet Shop Process #The pet shop randomly chooses what body, tail, ears and possibly nose the players doodle model will use. #The pet shop then randomizes the doodle's stats. #The randomized doodle gets sent to the pet shop's doodle list. If someone buys it, the process starts over. #Someone buys a doodle and the randomized doodle style gets saved to that toon. #The doodle lands on the toon's estate, and is now rightfully owned by the toon that bought it. #If the owner returns the doodle to the pet shop, the doodle is lost forever, unless the first phase of the process generates a same style, which is a rare happening. History of Doodles Doodles were introduced to Toontown when Flippy lost his doodle, and then the doodle came back in thousands (That's how pet shops were released). During this period when Flippy lost his doodle, toons were asked to look around for the missing pet. Many people found that when you went to Minnie's Melodyland, Minnie was saying odd things: "Is that Flippy's Doodle over there?" "I think I just saw him!" And so forth. Many people went into the streets to investigate, and found a weird ditch along the side of the road in Tenor Terrace. The ditch is there to this day. Operation: Storm Sellbot! In August 2010, some doodles from Daisy Gardens escaped and went to Sellbot HQ. They started chewing the cables there. Thanks to the doodles, Operation: Storm Sellbot began. Because of the cables, the factory was running low on higher-level cogs, and the VP's attacks took less laff points. The doodles were recovered. The Daisy Gardens pet shop still has the broken wall from when they escaped. Trivia *A doodle gets restless much quicker when it is fully trained. *Doodles are a little similar to goons because they have no arms, just two legs but have two eyes. *Doodles are in the shape of a jellybean. *A doodle appears on the Quicksand and Trapdoor trading card. *A toon can't feed a doodle if they are not carrying any jellybeans currently with them in their jellybean jar. *Strangely, even though doodles eat only jellybeans, a chicken leg appears above the Doodle if it gets hungry. *Doodles can talk only on April toons week. *At Toonfest 2007, there was a mention of a doodle park in development for Toontown. It was never mentioned again after. *There is a glitch where if you call your doodle into battle, a plain, colorless doodle will come, instead of your doodle. If this doodle performs a trick, your toon will say "Good girl!", even if your doodle is a boy. Gallery Category:Estates Category:Doodles